


Minis Ficlets

by IttyBittyDicks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Mini-Soulmates, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyDicks/pseuds/IttyBittyDicks
Summary: Magnus sees some disturbing mini things ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Mini soulmates





	1. Oh to see without my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is cursed and i hate you all.
> 
> please enjoy. ♥

Magnus is woken up by a squeaking sound. It's still dark outside and Alexander is still far off in dream land. His face is completely relaxed and Magnus can't help but press a kiss on his forehead. He hears another squeak and sighs, swings his legs out of the bed before following the sound while throwing on a silk robe.

The squeaking comes from one of the minis' boxes strewn all around the loft and as Magnus peeked inside he wished he'd never woken up in the first place.

On the small bed in the box there are their two minis, butt naked and Magnus swore he saw a sliver of their itty bitty dicks.

Mini-Alec looks at him with big questioning eyes while mini-Magnus very obviously didn't appreciate the interruption as he glares daggers at Magnus. Magnus staggers out of the room backwards and back into bed to Alec.

Come morning he managed to convince himself that he dreamed it and that mini-Alec being bound by mini-Magnus' magic with his hands over the tiny head was all just a nightmare.

He thought he had put it out of his mind, except...

"Fuck Magnus," Alec panted harshly, "Do it, do it. I want you to."

Magnus is more than happy to comply with that order, fingers flicking out, summoning a scarf laying on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. The scarf winds itself around Alec's wrists smoothly, before looping itself around the bed rails.

Alec tugs at it, testing its tightness, "green," he confirms.

Magnus sits back on his haunches, breathing in the sight of his Shadowunter before him, his hair tousled from Magnus' running his fingers through them, a sheen of sweat on his chest, a chain of red marks forming along his collarbone, a necklace of love, Magnus thinks to himself smugly, his hazel eyes glinting in anticipation, his chest rising up and down in exertion.

"You going to just watch?" Alec mocks, a challenging glint in his eyes.

"You wish," Magnus shoots back. He reaches out with his hand to grab the lube bottle on their bedside table. His magic accomplishes the task, but Magnus seizes every opportunity he has to get his hands, his fingers, his tongue, on Alec. No, this was something he preferred a hands-on approach.

His hand sweeps across the bedside table, eyes still locked on the naked splendour that is Alexander before him. Except what the fuck, where is the lube? He could have sworn they had left it on the bedside table after their usual morning sex. Except the fucking bottle is not there now. Magnus glances in the direction of the table, to see where the lube is....and his hand stills. He... well. He has no words. He has no idea what to think. Because... what the actual bloody buggering fuck?!

"Magnus?" Alec calls out softly, and when he receives no response from the warlock who is still staring at the bedside table with a look of horror on his face. He twists to look at what Magnus was staring at and his eyes bug out at the sight of both of their mini-mes staring at their adult counterparts, with a look of concentration their unwavering gazes, staring straight at Magnus and Alec before them, as if they were an organism being scrutinised under a microscope.


	2. Watch and Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is cursed and i hate you all.
> 
> please enjoy. ♥

It all starts innocently enough. A door that's closed but not locked, a mini-Magnus looking for his larger counterpart, mini-Alec by his side. A bit of magic is all it takes to open the door that looms over them and then the Mini-mes are in Magnus' bedroom, climbing the nightstand to get to their own little room in the box beside the bed.

Mini-Magnus sees it first, a movement in the corner of his eye, drawing his attention to the large bed where... where Magnus and Alec are tangled in the sheets.

Magnus is pressing Alec into bed, their mouths connected, hands wandering over exposed skin. Mini-Magnus is instantly entranced, picturing himself and Mini-Alec in the same situation.

He reaches for Mini-Alec, tugs on his hand and points at where their counterparts are letting out a litany of moans as they continue their activities. A tug on his hand has Mini-Magnus turning away, towards his own soulmate.

Mini-Alec is watching him with a clear question on his face, the desire clear in his eyes. Mini-Magnus is helpless to resist, tugging Mini-Alec closer to him to pull him into a deep kiss that looks quite a lot like the one taking place on the bed beside them.

From there, it's only natural that they stumble to their own bed and begin to experiment, mimicking the actions of their larger counterparts, silently exploring each others' bodies until they're both cumming from their itty bitty dicks.


End file.
